supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gadadhara stabs Kazuki multiple times/@comment-3969350-20130530201001
Nobody has to get lacerated all the time. It's getting bland and unoriginal. Alessandro: "Everything to you is bland and unoriginal! Someday you'll say fun is bland and unoriginal!" charges power the Otter blows a large bubble, but the large bubble goes through Alessandro without capturing him Alessandro: "You missed. I have a wonder guard. Only weaknesses will hit me. I have no weaknesses." Sophie: "Oh yeah? I will float away in a bubble I shall make!" blows a bubble and traps herself in it and floats away into Mario Todaro's courthouse to see Reicheru Sophie: "Hey Reich, I guess Alessandro is immune to everything!" Reicheru: "What about fire-water attacks?" cut to: blasts a few flames flames just go through Alessandro shoots water water just goes through Alessandro, and puts out the flames Alessandro: "You missed again." Sophie the Otter: "Reicheru, I told you that he is immune to everything." Reicheru: "Did you know something? I'm immune to his attacks aswell, if he's not gonna get hit, I can't get hit." whispers to Sophie Sophie: "Are you sure?" Reicheru: (whispers) "Yes, I am sure, I will use myself as bait." then turns to Alessandro Reicheru: "HEY PURPLE CUSTARD! COME AND GET ME!" flies off summons a dark-powered airplane plane runs over Reicheru, giving her damage Reicheru: "Sayonara...I..will..recover....." smirks and disappears Reicheru: "HA! YOU FELL FOR THE ILLUSION I MADE MOTHER(bleep)ER!" Alessandro: "How can you do that!" Reicheru: "I have psychic powers." floats in the air Reicheru: "NON-GHOSTPROOF ATTACK!" Alessandro: "(bleep)! I'm immune, especially to psychic powers." goes into her demonic form Reicheru: "You made my life a (bleep)ing nightmare, you are (bleep)ING ANNOYING! YOU SHOULD GO TO (bleep)!" goes on fire, and burning everything Alessandro: "Fire is normally ghostproof, but I have a Wonder Guard, so, HERE IS YOUR UNAVOIDABLE ATTACK!" summons a huge, dark tsunami, causing Reicheru to faint but vanishes and reappears 20 minutes later Policeman: "You are under arrest." policeman tries to handcuff Alessandro, but the handcuffs end up going through Alessandro Alessandro: "Give up. You cannot push me." kills the policeman with a deadly attack then goes to Demonic Form 4 Reicheru: "This is the form where, like you, I have a Wonder Guard, you are so pathetic, this fire can't be put out, Princess Alessandro, NOW GO TO (bleep)! YOU MOTHER(bleep)ER!" goes underground then she opens up a portal to the underworld Reicheru (voice): "YOU KNEW I COULD DO THAT!" portal sucks Alessandro in and shuts tight Reicheru: "He can't escape or teleport from that world." flies off while holding on to Sophie Sophie: "What was that?" Reicheru: "Demonic 4th form, my most powerful form, it has a Wonder Guard, and water won't affect me, or any other element." uses Monster Stone Alessandro: "This stone is indestructible! This can destroy your Denomic Forms!" Reicheru: "Nothing can destroy my Demonic Forms, jerk! LIKE YOU! I HAVE NO WEAKNESSES! NOT EVEN MAGMA CAN DO ANYTHING!" uses Chaos Flame, breaking Alessandro's Wonder Guard Alessandro: "WHAT?!" Reicheru: "Sophie! Now!" uses her tsunami attack Alessandro: "UGH!" Sophie: "YOU REALLY DO SMELL LIKE YAK FECES! SOMEDAY I WILL NOT SEE YOU AGAIN FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Reicheru: "Like what I did dear? I broke your Wonder Guard, it left you powerless, and useless, HOT BURN!" Alessandro: "COLD SOAK!" uses Hot Burn while Alessandro uses Cold Soak, causing smoke to appear Reicheru: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" makes her attack powerful, making Alessandro's Cold Soak turn into hot water and burning Alessandro Alessandro: "Ack! NO! STOP! STOOOOOP!" Sophie: "Lemme guess, Alessandro! You're out of ideas, right?" Reicheru: "So puny and weak, i'm leavin', come on Sophie!" Sophie: "Comin' with you, Reich!" flies in the air and vanishes while Sophie runs off in the distance